


Duality

by orphan_account



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-25
Updated: 2010-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-14 08:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>only one piece of her would be responsible</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duality

Lady Une despised war. Countless people died, tearing apart families, throwing nations into chaos, sending cries that would resonate throughout the planet and the colonies. Cries with eternal echos that buzzed through her blood and made her cry along. She had no family to speak of. All she had in the world was Mr. Treize, and because of that she owed him her unconditional loyalty.

However, Mr. Treize was an aristocrat. He thrived on the world’s turning tides, using his resources to build the most advanced mobile suits, using his influence to draw in crowds that would bend to his will. Lady Une, of course, was the most guilty of this, and for that she suffered. 

The only way she could cope was by creating a new face for herself. In time her mind would follow, to the point where nothing bothered that side of her. She would kill in cold blood if only to benefit Mr. Treize, and only one piece of her would be responsible. The other would fight only in favor of peace. This was the only way she could stay true to herself, and to Mr. Treize.

END


End file.
